Mating Season
by Supermoi
Summary: Two ships crashed on a remote planet full of strange and huge creatures, right in the middle of the Mating Season. And apparently, Cybertronians smells like the femals of their specie... The hunt for a mate can begins! Requested fic. Contains non-con.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **I don't own nothing…

**A/N: **This plot is a request from Alienolivia back on FFNet. The idea kinda appealed me and here it is! Enjoy! Warning for Mech Sex of the sticky kind, Organic/TF 'mating' and MPreg. Complete Crackyness!

**Mating Season**

_Prologue: The crash_

This was a lucky shot that disabled the Autobot's main engine, but before he fell to the planet's surface, he managed to damage the Decepticon Cruiser in the same way. Soon, there were two vessels that fell from the sky with twin bright trails of smoke, fire and sparkles.

In the Autobot ship, the crew was trying desperately to regain some control and avoid exploding when they will hit the hard ground, and the pilot, quite skilled, spotted an area where they could land without too much damage to both the ship and the crew.

"Prepare to the impact!" A deep and booming voice said, in a commanding tune.

All of the crew took the crash positions and when the ship did hit the planet's surface, it wasn't as hard as it could've been. No one was hurt or injured more severely then some scratches and dents, easily repairable.

"Is everyone alright?" the deep voice said again, and then the form walked into the light a hole in the roof had let in, revealing the tall, strong and handsome form of Optimus Prime. "Ratchet?"

"I'm fine." A grumpy and annoyed voice replied from a spot behind the Leader. "But I would kick the Decepticon that made us crash on that Primus Forsaken Pit-Hole!"

"And I'll join ya, old pal…" Another gruff, harsh voice answered from another spot this time at Optimus's right.

"Ironhide, are you alright?"

Optimus's voice sounded concerned and he moved to help the old red mech to stand. Apart for a dent in the helm, he was looking fine. The last member of the crew made himself known at this moment with a loud yelp, a crashing sound and a curse. Jazz appeared in the light after a few more moments, brushing himself from the dirt and debris that had stuck to him.

"Nice landin', pal!" He said to Ironhide, and the older mech shot him a killing glared, the huffed in annoyance. "So, what're we doin' now, Prime? There's still Decepticon out there that need some good aft-kickin'!"

Optimus looked through the hole in the roof and sighed, then shook his helm.

"Our first priority is to get away from here and back to Cybertron. The Decepticons can wait until then. I want all of you working on getting that ship back in working order!"

Everyone nodded and then got to work. Unknowing to them all, they were already being watched…

**oOo**

The Decepticon's ship had landed a hundred kilometres from the Autobot's and into what looked like a swamp. The area was wet, moist and smelling like the pits, and as soon as he stepped outside, Starscream wrinkled his nose and grimaced.

"What is that smell?! It's like something died here!" he spat and offline his olfactory sensors.

There was a chuckle from behind him and Megatron stepped out beside him, looking around to take in the surrounding area. He put a servo on Starscream's shoulder and squeezed lightly, grinning wide.

"You are too prissy, Starscream! A little smelling won't kill you! And this is called a swamp, it's _supposed_ to smell."

He was sporting a large scratch on his chest, but other then that, he was mostly unwounded. And Starscream had a painful looking dent on his right wing and was wincing every time he moved it. He was rubbing the sore spot lightly and grimaced again, optic twitching with the stinging pain.

From behind came a gruff and annoyed voice as a fourth mech came out, big and blue-grey in color, with wide wings. Astrotrain looked around, took an intake of air, and grimaced in disgust.

"Smells like garbage can here… Why in the pit did you have to make us land _here_, of any place, Screamer?! Is it some kind of weird torture technique?" The wide Triple-Changer crossed his arms over his wide chest and glared at the lithe seeker, snorting in disdain.

Beside him was a much smaller mech, but he had an amused look on his optics, and a smug expression on his faceplates. Swindle looked around as well and had a light chuckle as he took on the less then appealing area.

"Nice little resort you found us, here, Starscream. I don,t think it would become a popular vacation spot in the future. Too wet…" he grinned and winked at the red and white seeker.

Starscream glared back at him with a deep frown and was about to talk back to him when there were animal sounds in the distance. Starscream looked a bit worried. The thing that had causes this sound was huge and apparently in some king of feral urge, and way too close for the seeker's comfort.

"Megatron, may I suggest we came back into the ship? I don't like the sound of this thing…" He winced again in both pain and worry when another feral animalistic sound, closer than the first, sounded again.

"What, Starscream, are you afraid of some organics?" Megatron chuckled and Starscream glared dagger at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, we have to scout the area to see if we can find energy to refuel our ship, or we'll never leave this rock. SO get to work, all of you! It's an order!"

The crew got to work with annoyed and sarcastic comments, but Starscream was still worried. Something wasn't right with that planet… he didn't saw the bright, golden eyes watching his every moves carefully, intensely…

**oOo**

The flora of this particular planet was rich and abundant, sporting a variety of plants and trees and all sorts of flowers and fruits and vegetables. There were deserts, plains, forests, swamps and wet areas with a variety of aquatic plants, and even northern tundra and colder regions at both poles.

The variety of insets and tiny mammal life was also quite wide and various, but the biggest animal you could find was the size of a cat, of a medium dog, or maybe, sometime, a goat. Nothing more. And the reason was easy to find out.

The main life form on this planet was a huge, strange yet beautiful animal that didn't have a name since no one had ever discovered this planet before. But a human could've called it a dragon. It was huge, had a scaly skin that could take in all and every colors possible from the infrared to the ultraviolet patterns, and those colors were always vivid and able to match perfectly with the surrounding environment like a chameleon can do on Earth, but more like the quick and really impressing patterns a squid can manage in the ocean. Beside this, they were winged, and their wing span can be from thirty to seventy meters wide. They had long and slender necks ending with a spiked, crested head, and had spikes coming down their spine from the base of the head to the tip of the tail, longer and wider bear the main part of the body though. They had big, fiery optics, which colors goes from deep red to sun-like yellow, almost white. Their long and flexible tail almost worked as a prehensile appendage and a whip to defend themselves or fight.

A human, seeing a creature like that, could've called it a dragon and it was what it looked like: a dragon coming straight from a human mythological tale.

And right now, those creatures were in the middle of their mating season, which happens only once all twenty human years and last for six months or so. And all the males were on the hunt for a perfect mate.

Unfortunately for our Transformers friends, they had a smell that reminded those animals of a female of their own specie, and had already spotted them…

The hunt was open!

_-TBC-_


	2. Ratchet and Astrotrain

**Disclaimer : **I don't own nothing…

**A/N: **This plot is a request from Alienolivia back on FFNet. The idea kinda appealed me and here it is! Enjoy! Warning for Mech Sex of the sticky kind, Organic/TF 'mating' and MPreg. Complete Crackyness!

**Mating Season**

_Chapter one: Ratchet and Astrotrain_

Ratchet had come out of the ship to scout the area for any traces of energy, while the others were still trying to get the ship back in working order. They had been here for almost a day and nothing special happened, apart from the weird feral sounds they could hear from time to time coming from some sort of very huge beasts. That worried Ratchet a bit as the sounds had come closer and louder as the day goes ahead.

But as for now, nothing more happened and the Autobots had to focus on the ship first and foremost. Ratchet then came out of the ship and searched for energy in the nearby area. He was a good fighter and had taken a laser gun with him to protect himself.

However, he didn't expect an attack to come from above!

He was walking in a wide patch of grass when he heard a screeching sound, like nails scraping on a chalkboard, and it made him cringe and look up. And his optics shot open wide, his mouth hanging in sheer shock at the sight that greeted his optics.

"What the Pit…?" Was all he managed to say before he was snatched right off the ground by powerful clawed, scaly paws and lifted into the air.

He trashed and wriggled, this was completely insane! This thing looked like some king of gigantic lizard and and, according to what his olfactory sensors and fine detectors, this creature was in what you could call 'heat'. It was producing a very outrageous amount of pheromones and the way it was dragging him let him think that this thing wanted to mate…

"Ho no, you don't!" he snarled and managed to take his weapon from the subspace pocket and aimed to fire at the thing's scaly belly. "Take this!"

He fired at the beast's belly and then the creature's screeched in surprise and let him fall to the ground, diving behind him to catch him back before he hit the ground. Ratchet managed to roll when he hit the ground and he jumped to his pedes, running to the tree line in front of him at full speed. But this thing was fast…

Soon he felt himself being grabbed again and lifted into the air, but this time he lost his blaster in the process.

"Hey! Ho crap… Let me go you oversized iguana!" He tried to bite and kick at the thing, but the beast used all of his four limbs to pin his legs and arms securely, screeching again this time in victory. "Ho great…I'm a dragon's plaything!"

Indeed, the dragon had spotted him for a long moment before he actually 'attacked', smelling his particular aroma and finding it most appealing. Like a beautiful and strong female in heat, just asking to be mated. And all male dragons were looking for the perfect mate for them. That mate would let in the air a very special, very particular aroma that would drive a specific male towards her and he would then take her to his den and mate with her. Many times, to make sure she would carry a baby of his brood.

When he had smelled the particular aroma that the Autobot medic was producing unknowingly, he had been driven towards him immediately. That particular dragon was not that big; more like medium sized, and had a thirty-five meters length wingspan. He was mostly electric blue with violet trims in the head, belly and neck. His wings were a translucent blue and looked like thin leather foils. He was very young for his race, and it was only his second mating season ever. He was 107 years old, still a young adult for his specie, and quite enthusiastic about finding the perfect mate! And he thought he had just found it in the Autobot medic.

Soon they reached his den, high on a mountain side and he got into the huge, dark and beautiful cave, made of a dark blue and orage rock, and some crystals hanging from the ceiling and wall, providing light by reverberation. On the back of it, where he had his nest, leafs and mosses were piled in a thick, comfortable layer on the rocky floor, and that was where he let the trashing, sputtering and cursing Autobot medic.

"LET ME THE FRAG GO!!" ratchet yelled and scrambled away from the winged beast.

This thing was completely nuts! It wanted to mate with him! The signal he could perceive was clear enough of this! They weren't even of the same specie, how this thing could be so blind he didn't saw it!? The medic tried to scramble away and run thrugh the monster's legs, but he was jumped in and pined to the ground, right in the thick 'nest', and that made him yelp in surprise and worry. But what he felt next was even more worryful… Sharp claws were scraping at his hip plates and aft and crotch panel to remove them, and he trashed to avoid that awful fate.

"NO! Let me go, you fragging BEAST! I'M NOT YOUR FEMALE!"

The young dragon looked in curiosity at the screaming, trashing creature. That female was weird-looking, but he loved her body, angular and looking strong and well-formed. He nudges her with his nose and she fell to her behind, before going to all four. That pose turned the young dragon on and he jumped on her back to pin her and mate with her right away. He fund that ha had to remove the thick scales on her behind and between her legs to get to her mating area, and he clawed until they got off with a click and a thump.

The dragon actually purred and he positioned himself to take his female and impregnate her with his seeds. He was stronger than the smaller, lither creature, and her trashing didn't bother him in the least as he took her quickly and harshly.

"AARGH! FRAGGING PRIMUS ABOVE!!" Ratchet yelled as he was taken by the largest, thickest member he ever felt in his entire life. "Nng! Hoo… It hurts… PIT IT HURTS!"

But despite himself he was being aroused by this unbelievable, humiliating ordeal. His spike was throbbing and swelling to its full length and his port leaked lubricant which allowed the male dragon to pound into him harder. He was moaning and trashing to both get away, and get off, now, trying to meet the movement of the thick member inside of him.

That was wrong, that was shameful, that was sinful, and unnatural! But he just couldn't help but be aroused by it, and the large dragon creature seemed to feel it one way or another, and he was being licked in the neck and back as the thing was finishing him off. After a few moments, it erupted into him, and strangely, ratchet felt a wave of energy course through him as it came in him. His spark reacted to it and his spark chamber opened slightly, to his own surprise.

"Haaa! Nng… F-fuck… Fragging Pit…" ratchet cursed as his own release came and let him drained and dizzy.

That was fast and feral, animalistic, and he was feeling awful that he enjoyed it somehow. It would be three days until he was found and rescued and in those three das, he would be submitted to many more of those mating sessions, unable to really fight back as his energy was drained with every overload he endured.

What he didn,t know was that he wasn't the only one submitted to this treatment. All of his companions, and the decepticons, were as well.

**oOo**

Almost at the same time ratchet was kidnapped and dragged away, Astrotrain had been flying around, searching for energy as well. He was about to know more or less the same fate as the Autobot medic as he neared a mountain where another, older and bigger dragon, had his lair.

He didn't saw the big, deep green and emerald form flying high above him and circling him for some time now, as he was too busy whimpering and whining about their predicaments. In his opinion, they should've been searching for the Autobots and kill them and not wasting time gathering energy! He was then took by surprise when something heavy and huge grabbed him from above and almost made him crash into the ground.

"What the Pit?!..."

He looked up and saw a very large and very dangerous-looking dragon, with long spikes on its head and wings that were probably something like 56 meters in width. And this dark green color, with emerald on the belly, neck, wings and head, was something intimidating. As well as the deep red eyes, starring back at him, never blinking. The creature screeched and grabbed him harder, making it impossible for him to transform back into robot mode.

"Hey, let me go, you big monster! I'm not a chewtoy!"

The creature only screeched back at him and carried him towards the mountain in the horizon. It was a mid-aged somewhat calmer dragon male that had captured the large Triple-Changer. He was in uest for the perfect mate for five months now and had almost given up hopes, until he smelled the particular aroma of this female. She was in heat and ready to mate, according to what he could smell, and the subtlety of the fragrance was making her absolutely perfect for the 380 years old dragon, not yet old but mid-aged certainly. He had still long years to live ahead of him and wanted to leave his mark. Mating and having some hatchlings was the better way to achieve it.

On his part, Astrotrain was not happy at all! This big fragging lizard was taking him who knows where for an unknown reason, and the way he was holding him prevented him to transform! He was stuck in hi alt. form and pissed off. And he was getting awfully worried by the way the big fragger was stroking his belly against his roof and purring deeply, as if it wanted to seduce him or something. And he didn't like it one bit…

Soon enough, they reached the creature's lair and he was dumped in some kind of nest, thick and smelling like leafs and mosses, and wood as well. He could at least transform back and then took a run to the entrance, taking off as quickly as possible.

"Go interface yourself, fragging lizard! I'm not going to be your plaything!"

The green dragon didn't let his precious catch run away and he jumped on his back, pinning him to the floor, before dragging him back to his comfortable nest. He wanted to mate with this good-smelling female as soon as possible, and then he pinned her down with his front paws, as he pried open the thick scales covering her mating area.

Astrotrain trashed and screamed. The decepticon wasn't used to find mech or creatures stronger than him, and this was frightening, and even more was the situation he was in. He yelped when he felt his hip plates and codpiece being ripped off, and tried to get free again, but he couldn't throw the heavy, strong beast away from him or reach his blasters. But this wasn't even starting to describe how he felt when he was roughly impaled by something so huge he felt like he had been ripped in two.

"HAAA! F-FRAG! Nng… L-Let me…GO!!!"

He wasn't enjoying but he was being aroused despite himself. He was awfully ashamed and enraged and wanted nothing but trash the big, strong and heavy beast that was now ravaging him thoroughly.

""P-Primus! P-Please… Let me go!" He begged and keened as he was both in deep pain and deep pleasure.

He couldn't help but match the movements inside his sore, overstretched valve. And his spark was reacting strangely to this ordeal. Like if it was trying to mate with the creature that was taking him in a feral way. He was hard and aroused and he knew it was wrong and unnatural and completely sick to even take a hint of pleasure from mating with a wild beast, but he couldn't help it! And this thins was radiating a weird kind of energy, an energy that was merging with his own spark energy and making it react strangely. Soon the creature erupted inside of him and filled him with a large amount of sticky fluids, as he overloaded hard and painfully.

A jolt of energy coursed through him as the beast came in him, and made his spark flare wildly, reacting strongly at this weird kind of energy. And when he was released, Astrotrain was too fragged and tired to even think about running – or flying – away. He was kept there for three days and was submitted to a lot more mating sessions until rescue came and dragged him out of this nightmare. He didn't even care they were Autobots then… All that matters was getting as far away as possible.

**oOo**

On both side, they now lacked a member, and when the fact was known that both teams were in the same predicament, Decepticons and Autobots accepted to meet on a neutral ground and discuss about their options. Megatron was pissed as Astrotrain was his strongest warrior in the team, and Optimus was worried because ratchet was a highly trained and expert medic. Both were needed by their factions, for different reasons.

Starscream was worried and afraid that his own hypothesis was about to besome real;ity when they found the two lost mechs. He wasn't a coward, contrary to the most shared opinion, but he was very careful and cautious.

In the ends, they agreed that they needed to team up for the time being in the sake of survival, and to heighten the chances to find their lost comrades. What they didn't know was that the amount of disappearance would increase dramatically in the next day or so…

An automatic distress signal was sent by the Autobots, so they could be found easily by anyone receiving it, and hoping it won't be too late…

-TBC-


	3. Ironhide and Swindle

**Disclaimer : **I don't own nothing…

**A/N: **This plot is a request from Alienolivia back on FFNet. The idea kinda appealed me and here it is! Enjoy! Warning for Mech Sex of the sticky kind, Organic/TF 'mating' and MPreg. Complete Crackyness!

**Mating Season**

_Chapter two: Swindle and Ironhide_

Now the Autobots and Decepticons trapped on that planet, with those creatures hunting them down and kidnapping them for unknown purpose, had formed a temporary alliance. Not a really friendly or strong one, but it was called from necessity to survive here and avoid being catch by those dragon creatures.

But they weren't exactly happy with the situation. Right now, Jazz was having a fiery discution with Starscream on some point of detail, and the seeker's screechy voice yelled at the top of his vocaliser was driving everyone crazy.

"And I told you we have to focus on rescuing our kidnapped comrades, Screamer!" Jazz answered, a wall of calmness facing a raging hurricane. "The ships can wait!"

"I don't care a fraggin bot for your Autobot friend, or that big, idiotic Triple-Changer for that matter! My hide is more important that those no-good slaggers ten times! So we get to ships to work and GET THE FRAG OUT OF HERE!"

From afar, Ironhide was grumbling in irritation at this childish predicament, and walked away, talking to himself more then anything. He wanted some alone time as the tension around here had become way too high for his liking. The older warrior didn't though for a moment that those fragging creatures could be so quick… and inventive in their hunt! He was mabe half an hour from the base when he heard a .woosh' of air from above and behind, and something long, flexible and incredibly strong wrapped around his middle and lifted him from the ground.

"HEY!?! Let me DOWN, fragger!"

He couldn't believe it! He had been caught by the biggest, strongest fragging dragon he ever spotted on this planet since they arrived! The creature was deep red, with hint of ruby red on the belly, legs, neck and head. His wings were probably sixty-five meters in length and flapping in a slow, gracious motion as he was being dragged away. The spike adorning his back and neck were looking awfully sharp, ad this particular dragon as some on the underside of his jaw and his ankles and elbows as well, making looking more feral and dangerous.

He had had his eyes on that particular female for the moment those deliciously smelling creatures had appeared near his territorym and the aroma that one was sending around was just maddening for him. He was an old crook, battle worn dragon, almost 800 hundred years old, but he was still strong and full of vitality, even more when it came to mating and reproduction. He hadn't found a fitting female for at least four mating seasons now, and the sudden coming of that one was a blessing from the heavens. He was fearing he would die without getting the chance to mate again, but that wouldn't happens, thanks to that beautiful, wonderfully smelling smaller female. Her body was built a little strangely, yes, but there was nothing he couldn't look over. Only a tiny inconvenient, nothing more. And as they neared his lair, he suddenly felt a painful sting on his softer belly, as the female fought back to get free from his grip. With a yelp he let her fall out of surprise and thebn, after a second of stillness, dive behind her to catch her back. There was NO WAY he would let her go without a fight! If he had to beat her into submission, he would! She was smaller and weaker then him, and he wouldn't let her win against a powerful male dragon like him!

Ironhide was beyond pissed and he managed to aim his canons at the underside of the huge dragon dragging him away, tightly held in his flexible and sensitive tail. He didn't want to know what happened the ratchet and Astrotrain first hand, not at all! And he was going to fight beak and claws to get away as soon as possible.

"I said LEMME GO! Fragging beast!"

When he fired, there was a surprised screech from the dragon and he let him fall to the ground, letting go of him in a pained spasm. Ironhide landed and rolled over to take caver under a large and tall rock formation in the middle of the plain they were flying over. He ducked under those rocks and heard the annoyed screech the dragon made when he disappeared under the large chunks of rocks. He landed with s loud 'thump' not even thirty feet from his position and they shared a look. Ironhide's blue optics locked with the red dragon's orange ones, and he saw that this creature wasn't a simple idiot beast, because there was a glint of feral intelligence in those eyes, and wisdom. The creature give him a look back and then screeched in a way that was sounding like a command, a demand for him to go out and come to him.

"No way, Dragon! I'm not letting ya take me anywhere!"

Anger now, in both the eyes and screeching scream that erupted on the plain. He understood him apparently. And quicker then the old bot could've though possible, the huge creature tore the rocks off and destroyed his shelter. Ironhide fired at his face then but the dragon was agile and avoided the gunfire easily. And he jumped on him and bit the hand that was holding the blaster off in a swift, barely visible move of the head.

"Aaargh! F-Fraggin' Pits!"

Ironhide fell to his aft and was looked down by the creature, which advanced on him and towered above his fallen form. They shared another look and surprisingly, Ironhide saw regret for hurting him in those orange eyes. He was then strongly but gently held tight on the creature's clawed paws, it's limbs locking around him and then lifting him in the air in a powerful movement of the surrounding atmosphere when the dragon flapped his wide wings. The red mech was cradling his bleeding wrist and shaking slightly. The shock and the pain had tamed him for now. Soon, they reached a mountain and the dragon entered a cave near the top, gently letting him fall on a soft, thick nest of mosses, leafs, wood and bushes. Surprisingly enough, Ironhide felt a gentle nudge on his back when the dragon rubbed his head on his plating and purred loudly. He then pried his wounded wrist from his chest and licked the wound gently. At Ironhide's surprise, the bleeding stopped and the tingle that this lick provided was agreeable and he giggled uncontrollably.

The red dragon was taking care of his mate,s injuries, and the saliva of his specie had healing properties on all and every living beings. Even Cybertronian apparently… The bleeding had stopped and he rubbed his head comfortingly on her chest to let her know he was sorry to hurt her earlier. The female tilted her head and giggled at the tingle the healing saliva caused her. He wrapped his tail and front paws around her and gently turned her around so she was laying n her front, aft in the air, and he used his tail to spread her rear limbs to let him have access to her mating area. She didn't fought back this time and he was glad she was calmed down. He pried open the thick scales on her behind and over her mating area before he took her fast and hard, purring louder.

"Haa! W-What…?! Nng!"

Ironhide was at a lost. He had wondered what the thing wanted from him until he was turned around and had his leg spread and hips platings and codpiece. He wriggled a bit but the dragon's saliva must have had a sedative effect as well as healing because he was feeling sluggish and slow. But the pain he got when he was penetrated by the thickest member he could ever feel, made him cry out and jerk in both surprise and disgust. What was that?! NO! That couldn't be! This creature wanted to… mate with him?! He wasn't a fragging female! He tried to fight back but he was too slow and almost asleep from whatever the dragon had gave him when he licked him.

All he could do was yelp and gasp and feel awfully aroused in a very unnatural and shameful way. He shouldn't feel pleasure from this! This was just too fraggin bizarre and unbelievable! And his spark… it was reacting to the energy the dragon was pouring through him from the mating session. He felt this weird energy merge with his own in a similar way a spark merge could, and was deeply confused by this. He hoped that wouldn't end up with him carrying some hybrid monsters… The thought alone, melted with a particularly hard push from the dragon, made him cry out in a scramble of pain, pleasure, disgust and horror.

"Nyah! Nng… N-No… No! I-I don't want dis…"

But soon, he felt the dragon release inside of him a lot of sticky, warm fluids and his spark flared up painfully in answer to the jolt of weird energy that accompanied it. And then he was let go off, and he curled up on himself on the nest, too fraging tired to care anymore. In the next three or four days, he couldn't really know, he was submitted to much more mating sessions until he was finally rescued and dragged out of this nightmare.

**oOo**

As the others were bickering and bitching, Swindle was looking around for something he could find a use of. Anything that could he could use to bargain, barter or make any kind of credits from. But as for now, he hadn't found anything of interest. The dark green and brown Jeep was only mildly worried by the troubles his teammates were having and he walked away from the base, towards the plain where he thought he could maybe find some interesting things.

Thos dragons didn't frighten him. He had seen some horrors that made those looks like cute little fairies. Besides, he was a lucky mech. He always trusted his sheer good luck to get out of awkward situations in one piece. And until now, his good twinkling star never failed him. So why this time would be different?

But maybe the overly confident mech should've looked up in the sky for once he may have seen the danger coming in the form of a wide, winged and huge shape closing in with him. But when he did look up, it was a bit too late and he was caught in the grip of two pair of strong limbs with sharp claws.

"Wha…?! HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" He shouted and struggled to get free of the iron grip on his body.

He then looked up to see a medium sized, bronze dragon with light shade of brown on his belly, neck and wings. He had smaller spikes then many of his species and a slightly shorter but thinner tail. And he had light yellow, almost white eyes, brightly shining with a melt of amusement, arousal and feral want. Which made the small but bulky mech shiver in apprehension? Where was his luck, now? Why did she abandon him at this very moment?

The medium-sized and thin bronze dragon tilted his head at the wild trashing of his new female. His forthy-three meters wingspan wasn't the most imposing, but he was only 178 years old, still young in his specie's standards. He had found his female! She was the perfect mate for him, according to her wondrous aroma, and he even loved her color scheme. Brown and deep green, it was fitting his taste! He wrapped his tail around her slim waist and tucked her closer to his abdomen, purring loudly. He felt a little stinging feeling as she used her claws to try and make him let her fall, but he would have nothing of this. He hissed softly and squeezed her in warning, that he would have nothing of this tantrum, and she did get rigid and still in his grip. He purred in approval and then flew even higher, as they were reaching his lair.

"Ho Primus… I don't want to be this monster's plaything! LET ME GO, BIG LIZARD!"

He tried to use his wrist blades to cut him and get through that thick scaled skin of his but it wasn't doing much good. He even tried to bite and claw at his ankles and wrists to make him let go. But his luck, apparently, had left him for the time being. What a nice time to take a vacation… he thought bitterly as they entered a large and comfy cave, where light was abundant due to crystalline formations in the walls. He was dumped in the middle of a large and soft nest made of organic matters, smelling quite good in fact, but as soon as he was on the ground, the Combaticon's barter jumped to his pedes and turned to face the dragon. The male creature was starring at him with his yellow-with eyes and tilted his head.

"WAIT! Let me go and I… Huh… I will find you a very good female! How's this?"

The nice-looking and good-smelling female was talking to him now. He couldn't understand the words but he understood the general sense of what she was trying to tell him. Finding another female? Why? He just found the perfect one! He didn't need or wanted another one! He let out an amused growl and nudges her in the chest, which made her step back a bit and yelp in surprise. She talked again and he was starting to get irritated. That one was talking way too much! He grabbed her again and then turned her around before forcing her to a crouched posture, aft in the air and chest touching the ground.

"NO! Please, NO! Let me alone! I will do anything! Just… let me go! I'M not a fragging FEMALE!"

Swindle was getting aggravated and awfully scared by now as his hip plates and codpiece were pried off him and fell to the ground. And then, he screamed in pure agony when he was taken like a feral beast. This was so painful and humiliating and there was nothing his wondrous bargaining skills could do to prevent this! That creature was a feral beast, not an intelligent being. Or so he thought, because the dragons had some kind of instinctual intelligence and wisdom. But now, he just didn't care as he was stretched so wide he thought he would split in two.

"Haa! N-No… Please… Hu-Hurts!"

Of course, the male dragon was deaf to those cries for mercy as he was mating his female and making sure she would bear a young and hatch his eggs. Swindle was feeling his spark answer to the energy the creature was producing, merging in a weird and unnatural way with his Spark energy, and it made him shiver and moan in unwanted pleasure. His was painfully aroused and that felt wrong and terrible to be in such a state. This was jus so wrong on so many levels! Even he, with his twisted mind, can see this!

Fortunately for him, though, it was soon over and he felt the dragon seeds spilled inside of him, a jolt of energy making him cry out as his spark flared wildly. When he was let go off, he slumped don the ground, his own overload subsiding and he rubbed his sore, dripping aft and port. He knew he was bleeding as well…

"Ow… My poor poor aft…" he whined and then curled up, too fragging tired to do anything else.

In the last few days, he was taken many more times until rescue came, and he was almost feeling bloated with all the fluids that was spilled in his insides. This was the worst thing that he ever experimented, period. He wasn't going to propose this world as a vacation resort that was for sure…

**oOo**

"That cannot continue, Prime! We have lost yet another member of our team!" megatron was snarling angrily.

Optimus didn't even blink at the show of rage the Decepticon Leader was putting on. He was used to it now, and besides, the Decepticon was predictable. Optimus can tell exactly what he would do and say and that was starting to be boring. He finally said, in a calm yet commanding tune.

"I have lost one of mine as well, Megatron! Don't turn everything into a personal insult! I'm as concerned as you are in this thing! What we have to do is avoid going outside for now on. I managed to get to an Autobot ship nearby and they are coming! They'll be here in four days."

Megatron's optics narrowed and he snarled dismissively, crossing his arms on his chest. He was clearly not satisfied with that last development and snickered in disgust.

"Autobots! Bha! What can I expect from pathetic and weak Autobots? I've contacted one of my own ship as well, Prime! They'll be there in three or four days as well. Let's see who would be there first! You can already consider yourself and your crew Decepticon Prisoners, Prime!"

He chuckled darkly and then left before optimus can say anything else, letting the taller Prime to shale his helm in annoyance and quiet anger. He then turned and Jazz was there, in the corner, looking worried and serious for once.

"Jazz, I want you to investigate the area with the highest caution. Try to find clues about what happened to our lost comrades. I'm counting on you. Ho, and take Starscream with you… I want you to keep an optic on him as well."

"Will do, prime!" Jazz said whit a sharp nod and then he was gone, changing to his alt-mode.

-TBC-


	4. Jazz and Starscream

**Disclaimer : **I don't own nothing…

**A/N: **This plot is a request from Alienolivia back on FFNet. The idea kinda appealed me and here it is! Enjoy! Warning for Mech Sex of the sticky kind, Organic/TF 'mating' and MPreg. Complete Crackyness!

**Mating Season**

_Chapter three: Jazz and Starscream_

Jazz had taken the whiny, annoying Decepticon Air Commander with him but he wasn't going to complain. Those were Optimus's orders and he'll go with it whatever the odds. Even if it means he had to do with the deeply annoying Decepticon SIC. But anyway, they had to find clues about the outgoing of their lost comrades and it won't happen if they stayed on the base.

"Shut your trap, Starscream! Yer only making sure to attract all and every creatures in a ten miles radius with this tantrum!"

"But I told you all that we should get the Pit away from here! This palce is a giant trap with wild and dangerous beast roaming around! Why did no one ever listen to me!?" Starscream whined again as he was flying low over the smaller sport-car.

"Maybe because all you ever say come out as an annoying whine?" Let out the usually patient Autobot, growling in deep irritation.

"But I know what I am saying! We HAVE to go away from here!" He insisted and finally, in the middle of the wide plain, Jazz screeched to an alt and faced the Decepticon's jet.

"Look, Screamer, if you don't shut your trap right now, I will…"

He never had time to finish because then, like popping out of nowhere, a huge silver and white dragon fell from the sky and grabbed him tightly, then flew away with him. Starscream only starred in bafflement and shock until he, himself, was grabbed from behind and he yelped in fright and trashed wildly.

"HAAAA! LET ME GO YOU FRAGGING MONSTER!" He yelled at the top of his vocaliser.

His abductor was a big, golden dragon with some bronze trim on the belly, tail, and wings. The way he was held prevented Starscream to change to his robot mode and he was caught in jet-mode for now. Those creatures had apparently learned that it was easier to take their chosen 'mate' to their lair in that form. And Starscream was beyond himself with fear and trying to transform anyway. Without success of course. Soon, he was out of Jazz's sight and the white and black mech, caught in the claws of his own dragon, had his limbs held in such a way he was barely able to move an inch.

"Lemme GO! I'm not a plaything, you creepy beast!" he yelled and tried to twist free.

The rumours were true then… Starscream was right! Who could've guessed than for once, the whiney jet was right? And to top it all, there really were beasts abducting Transformers for an obscure reason! He looked up to see the one that took him. It was a wide, silver and white dragon with a wingspan of about 58 meters. Very big indeed. He shivered while imagining what the thing could want with him. He was looking small next top the thing, real small, and he guessed that would child's play for the dragon thing to subdue him.

The silver dragon was indeed an old dragon, but he was the playful type, loving to play and prank his fellow dragons with silly tricks. And he had found the perfect mate for him! That female was lithe and slender and beautiful and smelling so perfect! His 556 years of life hadn't led him to such a perfect match until today. This female was going to hatch wonderful hatchlings for him! He let out a happy screech and did a looping high in the sky, making his catch scream in what sounds like fear. He stopped his aerial manoeuvres in fear of harming the female he was carrying. Why was she afraid? He did nothing too rash…

"Hooo Primus! I'm gonna be sick…" Jazz moaned when the ground finally stopped spinning under them. "Please, put me down! I'm not a damn seeker…I'm not meant to fly!"

He was dizzy and slightly sick. He didn't even thought about grabbing his laser gun, and anyway wouldn't have been able to, as he head was spinning wildly and his tanks protested loudly, all turned upside down in his abdomen. All he wanted now was to have his two pedes on the solid, unmoving ground again. He closed his optics tightly and bit his bottom lip, and then he tried to curl on himself until they touched the ground again. He felt something tockling his chin and was surprises. He felt it again and something was caressing his face and helm gently. He opened his optics and saw that the dragon was using his tail to stroke and touch him this way, and that made the white and black Saboteur uneasy. He liked to know other lifefirms but the thought of being touched in this way by one was… Well, it was making him sick to his tanks.

This was just awful, and he tried to trash when he was teased and touched, guessing what the huge monster wanted out of him.

"No… NO! Primus no! Let me go, let me goooo!" He cried out and writted in the tight grasp.

The silver dragon was baffled by his catch's trashing and cries at his touches. He wanted the female to feel at ease and better, but he was getting the opposite results, and he could smell fear and disgust in her aroma now. She was disgusted? Of him? Why? It was really a strange female, yet beautiful and desirable. But he was now reaching his lair and he let the lithe femal down on the nest he prepared for this occasion. But as soon as she was down, she scrambled away from him and pointed something in his face. He leaned down to sniffle and see what it was, being curious and careful at the same time.

"Get back! Don't touch me!" Jazz yelled in a dire panic. He had guessed what the organic creature wanted as for now and was deeply disgusted to be touched by an organic creature this way. There was no way he could let this beast touch him like that! He had some sort of phobia of being in such a position with an organic. When the creature dragon leaned on him and sniffled, almost touching him, he fired blindly and then bolted for the entrance of the cave. Only to stop at the edge as he saw how high they were… They were in a cave that was on a mountain side, at least 2 kilometers high, and there was no way he could jump without killing himself. "Ho great… What do I do now?! Primus help me…" He didn't had time to do anything else when he was harshly pulled away from the cave entrance and slammed into the ground by strong clawed paws.

The female had thrown something at him and it had touched him in the right eye, burning like an acid. He had screeched and screamed loudly, briging a paw up to cover his injured eye and pain and anger had clouded his mind. The silver male dragon growled in rage and quickly turned around, half-blind, to grad and then throw the feisty, aggressive female on the rock wall. She wanted to play rough, huh? Alright then! He had half-knocked her and then he literally tore the scales over her mating area off, not at all gentle anymore. He was in pain and enraged and it only made him want this female more. She will hatch powerful and strong young dragons! But she needed a lesson in who was in charge here… She tried to crawl away from him but he roughly slapped her on the head with his tail and used his front legs to pin her down tightly.

"Nonononono! Pleeeeease! Let go!" Jazz said and keened in despair as his hip plates were torn painfully away and he was turned around and pined on the ground.

He had hit the dragon right in the eye and the orbit was now fuming and raw, and the wound looked painful. He knew that he was done for when he was suddenly impaled with such force he almost offline from sheer pain. He screamed and trashed wildly, both desperate and deeply disgusted from this ordeal, sick of the mere thought of what was happening. His mind apparently decided to take a vacation then and he cut himself from his own body, letting the dragon do whatever he wanted. He was a lifeless doll in his grip.

That was no fun… the female was being unresponsive but she was aroused, he could feel it. And he melt his energy with her as he was finishing that first round of mating. There will be a lot more of those in the next few days, until his female was taken from him that is.

On his part, Jazz was in the worst nightmare he could think of and preferred to lock himself inside of him for the entire ordeal to avoid going crazy.

**oOo**

The golden dragon that had captured him had not let his grip loosen the slightest in the last three breems and Starscream was starting to tire to struggle to break free. Contrary of the others, he knew very well what the dragon creature wanted from him and this was no way he wanted this organic monster to take his virginity! He was proud that he hadn't been taken once in his life and was pure and untouched. And this thing was going to try to mate with him!

"NO WAY IN THE PITS!!! Let me go, Dragon beast!" He screamed at the top of his already screechy vocaliser.

The golden dragon, a very old and grouchy, but intelligent male, was starting to get really irritated with the constant screeching and trashing. He was almost 900 years old and his impressive wingspan was 80 meters, and it was probably his last mating season, and the huge, maybe one of the largest, dragon wouldn't take any of this shit from the lithe and so desirable female he caught for himself. He gave her a good slap with his tail and a good squeeze as a warning and hissed threateningly. She only screeched louder and trashed more. He sighed through his nostrils and then muffled her with his flexible tail. She was an annoying female that was for sure but her scent and he looks made her perfect for the old dragon he was. And he wanted this female and none other would do. So he took her and she was better behaving once they got to his lair!

Starscream wasn't happy at all. His precious little virginity was about to be taken by an old grouchy dragon! If he wanted to be taken by something old and grouchy and rough, he could always go to Megatron! He screamed and trashed and was overly bratty and wild throughout the entire trip to the dragon lair. When he was muffled by that strong and flexible tail, after being slapped and squeezed quite roughly, he glared up at the golden dragon and growled through the improvised gag.

"Hmm mmm Huuumf! Huuumff!"

When they finally reached the dragon's lair on a mountain top he was glad to finally be able to let the female down on the nest. She was a pain in the scaly ass. But she was indeed the perfect female for him. She tried to run away, just as he expected, and he only caught her back and held her tightly on the nest, as she was kicking, screaming and trying to bite him. Feisty little thing… But there was not a problem. He was stronger and larger the she was by far and holding her was easy… Until he was fired in the face and let her go with a screech of pain.

Starscream bolted out of the cave at full speed in his jet mode and was relieved that he managed to leave with his dignity intact. But that was counting without the old dragon's stubbornness and he soon followed her with a loud screech and an angry hiss. Starscream only boosted up even faster in hope to outrun the big male in the air. But to his surprise, he was soon caught with by the huge creature, which was faster then he expected.

"Ho no, you don't take me back, you glitch! I'm a pure mech; you won't taint me with your filth!" He hissed back and then fired his weapons at the dragon to make him leave and let him alone.

The dragon was deeply angry and irritated by now and he forgot to be gentle. He used his ultimate weapon: a deadly fire breath. He fired this at the fleeing feisty female and managed to hit her tail. She screamed and writhed when the scorching heat hit her, making her fall to the ground at a dangerous speed, smoke coming out of her tail. He dive behind her and caught her before she hit the ground. She was dizzy and disoriented then and he only dragged her back into his lair.

Starscream haden't sees this one coming… That fire breath was a terribly efficient weapon. He fell right from the sky, tailfins scorched and smoking, unable to regain control, until he was grabbed again and dragged back into that cave. He was dumped in the nest again and he transformed back, aft stinging with pain as it was burned. And he felt the dragon gently lick the scorched area and he yelped in both surprise and disgust.

"What…?!"

But then he felt an agreeable tingle and the burn felt way better. It was soothed and smooth. He purred and lifted his aft to get more of the soothing feeling. He was licked a couple more times before the old grumpy dragon took his hip and crotch armours off and licked under them as well, over his port and spike housing. This was just too much and so pleasurable and soon his arousal was clear by the fluids dripping from his port and his hardening spike. He let his aft raised in the air and buried his faceplates in the soft nest, purring and wings twitching.

The golden dragon purred at the now appealing display and scent he was getting from the lithe and beautiful female. And he now knew she was untouched! It was her first mating season! What a treat! It was so rare to find an untouched female! He didn't wanted her to be afraid so he get really slow, starting by teasing her until she was lubricated enough to welcome his entry, and then he took her gently, licking her back, wings and neck as he did to sooth the pain a first mating would provoke.

Starscream couldn't help p it but moan and whimper in deep pleasure and lust when he was worked so wonderfully by the huge dragon creature. He spread his legs and gasped loudly when he was impaled but the licks on his wings and back made it bearable, even pleasant. He wanted to both scream in disgust and in pleasure when he finally felt the draon come in him, spilling his seeds in him before pulling out. Starscream slumped on the nest and purred loudly, curling in a heap of satisfied and ashamed seeker.

This was so good and so bad at the same time… This was wrong on so many levels to like what had just happened… He was taken a lot more times during the last few days and when he was rescued, he was all bloated by the huge amount of fluids pumped inside of him.

But he was purring loudly in sheer lust and pleasure, as well as keening in complete shame.

-TBC-


	5. Optimus Prime and Megatron

**Disclaimer : **I don't own nothing…

**A/N: **This plot is a request from Alienolivia back on FFNet. The idea kinda appealed me and here it is! Enjoy! Warning for Mech Sex of the sticky kind, Organic/TF 'mating' and MPreg. Complete Crackyness!

**Mating Season**

_Chapter Four: Optimus Prime and megatron_

"Stop this madness, Megatron! We have to work together if we want to help our teammates! Not fight each other senseless!"

Optimus dodged yet another blow from Megatron as he tries to reason with the enraged mech. But there was apparently no good at all. Megatron was only getting madder and jumped on his back to pin him down. With a growl of annoyance, Optimus managed to shove him and got back to his pedes.

"I want my men BACK, Prime! And I want them NOW! That's your pathetic apathy that permitted all of this to happens in the FIRST PLACE!" he hissed in his nemesis's face, anger rising in his voice with every passing moments.

Megatron had been blaming him for the disappearances of his men and accused him of lacking the strength it takes to prevents more kidnapping. Optimus had stated that this was completely ridiculous and that they had to work together to find the real perpetrators, thos dragons, and free their comrades. Megatron aft-headed as he was, refused to listen and the fight had started with him being the attacker and Optimus only defending himself.

"Megatron! That is completely ridiculous, and you KNOW it is NOT TRUE! You're only making things worst! Listen to me!" he tried again and Megatron snarled at him, glaring heatedly.

"I'll let you know what I think, Optimus! All this mess is YOUR FAULT! I'll take you down, and then get the Pit out of here!"

He jumped again onto Optimus and wrapped both hands around his throat, squeezing tightly. Optimus gasped and heaved, trying to both throw Megatron away and take intakes of air in his pumps. But then, he was loosing and starting to drift into unconsciousness when he saw a blur of white falling from the sky with a loud screech. A moment later, Megatron was wrenched from him forcefully with a yelp of surprise and thrown away.

Megatron snarled and jumped to his pedes, firing at the pure white dragon that was standing protectively over optimus, and the beast's golden eyes narrows, the blast only bouncing off its thick, iron-like scales.

**oOo**

This dragon was ancient; his birth was lost in the mist of time. He was probably older then any other dragons on this planet, apart from his egg-brother. They were 100 meters in wingspan and literally colossal. His egg-brother was pitch-black and had deep red eyes, his complete opposite in both personality and looks. The white giant was kind, gentle and wise, and preferred to take a more peaceful way to resolve conflicts, and he was the same in mating. The numerous females he took in his very long existence were always treated as equals, kindly, lovingly, and cherished as they were precious gifts from the Gods. Most of the actual, younger dragons descended from him and his egg-brother. Five of them had been created at the beginning of times, and those two were the only survivors of that lost period.

They didn't have names; none of them ever had names. They were, and that was enough. Their creation was magical, mythical in nature, so something powerful, very powerful, was running in their veins along with their blood. Burning and searing this blood was, saturated with that magic and a potent source of life as well. Intelligent they were, but it was a primal, wild and untamed intelligence, one that was strongly bound to the land they inhabited and claimed as their own.

**oOo**

But never since the beginning of their long lives did those dragons ever find a mate do perfect, so completely 'in-sync' with their own very specific mystical energy. Their smells, colors and personalities were the perfect complement to their own, and therefore making them the perfect bearer of their eggs. It was an honour for a female to be picked by one of the two remaining Ancients, but those two didn't seem so cooperative.

"Get away from me, you monster! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Megatron had forgotten about the white one and turned to face the pitch black dragon, as colossal as the first, which had landed right behind him. He fired many shots at him with his fusion canon but looked awed and a little scared when the deadly blows only bounce on the thick scales like nothing. The black dragon tilted his head and looked at his intended mate with narrowed, dangerously bright crimson eyes. And then he jumped, and pinned Megatron under his larger, wider bulk, immobilizing him.

"No…" he whispered frightfully, then his optics hardened and he yelled, hitting the monster right in the nose hard. "No! Let me go, you big turkey!"

The black dragon hissed and a quick, almost invisible strike let Megatron with a missing cannon and a dented arm, deep gash from sharp teeth on it. The dragon took him in his mouth, clamping his jaw tightly around his middle like he was a kitty, and then walked away, ignoring the blows and curses and trashing of his female.

**oOo**

Optimus, on his part, had been gently nudged and prodded by the white dragon's nuzzle, his golden optics examining him and licking the Injuries he could find to heal them. The red and blue mech looked amazed and slightly worried, but not afraid. Somehow, he knew he wasn't in danger, that this beast didn't mean him any harm. He lifted an unsure hand to touch the top of his head and the dragon closed contented eyes under the touch and let out a gentle, relaxing purr.

"What do you wants? I can tell you don't want to harm me, but then, why do you want me for?" he asked in a calm, curious voice.

The dragon understood the meaning of the question, even if not the words, and locked his eyes in the female's blue ones, then something weird happens. The dragon sent him images through a kind of telepathic link. He saw what he wanted and understood at the same time, and it worried him, yet amazed him.

"Me? A carrier? Why me? What makes me different?"

Another nudge and the dragons licked his chest gently, where a bleeding gash was situated. He sent him more images and feelings, and Optimus finally nodded, understanding fully. That race was on the verge of extinction, and needed breeders and carriers to help them thrive. And his energy signature, his 'smell' as the Elder dragon put it, made him the perfect mate for him, to carry his young and lay his eggs. Optimus touched the beast nuzzle and stroke it gently, then leaned to peck a kiss there after retracting his mask. Life is the right of all sentient beings, and to live, this race needed them.

"I accept. I will do it." Optimus stated and then got to his pedes.

The dragon sent him his thanks and then let him climb on his back, lifted him off the ground before heading for his lair.

**oOo**

In the meantime, Megatron had been carried all the way towards the underground lair of the black, colossal dragon and then, once there, he was thrown none too gently on the soft and smelly nest. Of course, he tried to run away and fight the beast, but a hard blow on his back with a whip-like tail sent him crash on the opposite wall. He slumped to the ground, knocked, and felt a harsh paw scoop him up and laid him back in the nest. Quickly, he felt his hip and crotch armour torn off, exposing his interface array. He blushed madly and tried to squirm his way out.

The Elder dragon was fed up with that stubborn, disrespectful female! Usually, the females he choose bowed and cower before him, exposing their mating area submissively, but not this one! She was feistier then a feral young whom had never been taken before! He harshly pinned her down with both front paws and leaned to bit down her neck, making sure she wouldn't move or fight.

"L-Let me… GO!" Megatron snarled and tried fruitlessly to squirm away again.

This beast was so strong! He couldn't fight it back like he does Optimus, and it was pinning him painfully, making his superiority on him obvious and unquestionable. The sharp fangs digging in his neck plating were making sure he wouldn't move a bit in fear of tearing his own throat, and the removal of his hip and crotch plates made him yelp in both humiliation and pain. That was so humiliating… Being beaten by an animal! But he was about to understand that this wasn't the worst thing to happens to him at all.

The black and dominant Elder dragon thrusted hard and fast into the lithe female, impaling her before she could fight him back again, and he heard her scream and felt her struggle wildly. He moved fast, hard and painfully, making it both quick and very unpleasant for the female he chooses. Megatron couldn't believe it! This was the worst humiliation he ever had to face, taken by a beast against his will! He shuddered with each thrusts in and the searing pain was making him whimper and scream out, struggling with harsh despair to get free. Besides, his spark felt weird, like something was merging with it. He tried to fight it back, but it wasn't energy like a spark could produce, even if it was similar. It was stronger and very different, feeling weird inside his own spark. Soon it was over and Megatron fell face first in the softness of the nest, and he was completely exhausted, his spark feeling weird and kind of drained. He clutched his chest with a groan and pain shot through his interface port as he laid there. Soon he was scooped by the black dragon and tightly held against his chest. But he was too fragging tired to care, and only fell into recharge with a bitter feeling in the back of his throat.

After a few more moments, he was done and then let the female fall down on the nest, exhausted and drained from the coupling. He would let her some hours and then take her again, and then again, until he was confident she had produced. He curled around her and tucked her into his chest and belly to make sure she wouldn't escape as he slept, purring loudly in her ears. He slipped into sleep soon after with his paws strongly around her.

**oOo**

Optimus was taken to the higher mountain top and laid on the white dragon's nest, the kind creature making sure he was comfortable. Optimus had looked at the scenery as they were flying, and asked the old, wise beast about his world and his species. He learned that dragons weren't a 'natural' species, meaning they weren't created from evolution of previous species, but had been created as they were today by some strange magic, a mystical energy source. The five first eggs emerged from that life source and from them hatched the five first dragons of all. He and his black egg-brother were the last remaining survivors of the Firsts. The three others, all females, returned to the Source to die a long time ago.

Optimus was fascinated. Never had he learned about such a race in all of his explorations. This was something completely new and unheard of. A magical, mystical race created from some primal energy source? That was amazing. He asked him how old he was and the white Elder dragon told him, in images and feelings, that he was older then any other dragons. As old as the planet itself, maybe. He didn't know exactly, but he was an Ancient. And as so, he had to be careful in the choosing of his females. They were to bear the most powerful of all of them breed.

Optimus, now lying in the soft nest, looked up in the kind, gentle eyes of the beast and smiled. He removed the plating around his hips and crotch himself, and put it aside. He was gently coaxed to turn around and lay on his hands and knees, and then old dragon took long, enjoyable care to make sure he was ready before even thinking of entering her mating area. Shuddering and moaning, tightening his fists under the assault, Optimus was surprised to feel so much pleasure out of this. This creature was skilled in this field, this much was a fact. He felt his valve becoming wet and dripping under the licking and prodding of the slick tongue.

When he was satisfied with the preparation, the dragon moved and then swiftly, in a single move, entered the slick valve. Optimus gasped and arch, feeling incredibly pleasured and hot. He moved a bit to match his thrusts and pants through his vents. He could feel energy merging with his spark and shuddered at that, the energy coming through and around the Matrix in his chest to merge with his life force. A few more moments, and Optimus was brought through an overload, just as the energy in his spark reached a peak as well. The dragon retreated when he was done and Optimus lay on his side, panting and cooling down.

The white dragon purred in his female's ears, nuzzling her side and neck. He held her close to his chest and felt her slip into slep. He kept purring and join her soon after. They would mate many times after this until Optimus was rescued.

-TBC-


	6. Epilogue one: Discoveries

**Disclaimer : **I don't own nothing…

**A/N: **This plot is a request from Alienolivia back on FFNet. The idea kinda appealed me and here it is! Enjoy! Warning for Mech Sex of the sticky kind, Organic/TF 'mating' and MPreg. Complete Crackyness!

**Mating Season**

_Epilogue__ 1: Months later…_

Optimus walked towards the med bay as he felt a little sick and down for some times now.

He and his men had been 'rescued' from the planet of the Dragons some months earlier but ever since, he had felt the urge to return there. Why he couldn't tell, but this urge was becoming stronger as the time passed. He sighed and shook his helm. He also had strange dreams of flight and huge winged creature over the plains and oceans of that weird organic world… As if he could fly himself or, more exactly, was seeing through the eyes of a flying creature. Those dreams weren't frightening, on the contrary, but left him with a deep longing feeling. Something akin to a loss, but he couldn't tell what he had lost once he awoken.

Optimus and the rest of the mech that got stranded on this planet had decided to meet today. They had things to discuss. And Optimus wanted to know if they were all feeling the same way as him, and had those dreams and experienced those feelings.

'_Something is going on, something important that I cannot comprehend for now… Am I going crazy?' _Optimus asked himself as he reached the med bay and entered. Ratchet and the others were already here. _'I have to know!'_

Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, they were all there. All four of them whom had shared that experience on the Dragon planet. And they were all turned towards him when he entered, as if they had felt him coming. As if they shared a special, unexplainable link since they came back from that planet…

Optimus walked to the group and stopped in the middle of them. Jazz was casually leaning on the wall, humming a tune. Ironhide was sheathing and unsheathing his wrist blade nervously, looking grim and expectant. Ratchet was standing strait and stiff, obviously nervous and had his arms crossed.

They were all waiting for him to talk expectantly. Optimus looked at them all and nodded back, and then he spoke, his voice low and quiet.

"My friends… You know why we're all here today, I think. Something is calling to us all… And you all know what." He started and the mechs shared looks and looked at the floor, before Jazz spoke up, sounding disturbed and slightly upset.

"But Optimus… I don't understand! Why do we haf'ta go back here?! I had done ma best ta FORGET all of dis since we got back here… I don't intend ta ever going back there! Can't ya all understand dis is unnatural…?"

He was rubbing his belly, as if he had some ache there, and frowned deeply. He was with ironhide, the most upset of them about what occurred back there. He tried his best to forget, but like all four of them, he was plagued with dreams and the urge to return. Ironhide huffed and nodded to jazz words as well.

"A won't return there! Am not a freakin' TOY! And dis is not a freakin' dream that will make me change ma mind!" He growled in slight anger and annoyance.

But somewhere, he knew he couldn't fight the urge indefinitely. They will all have to bow to it and obey. The sooner they all accept the fact, the better for them all… Optimus looks at the both of them and sighed. He knew they didn't have much of a choice in the matter…

"I can understand you don't like it, Ironhide, Jazz, but I think that we all know we don't have a choice. We will have to go back. Ratchet?"

The medic, whom had stayed silent since the beginning of this ordeal, took a step forward, his expression neutral. He himself had kept his thoughts and opinion on the matter for himself and was very closed by, even looked slightly afraid.

"Yes?"

Optimus looked at his expression and frowned. Something was bothering ratchet, other than their actual ordeal. He thought he knew what was wrong. He had felt the symptoms himself and knew what they were.

"I want you to examine all of us. I bet you all felt the symptoms and you all know what I am talking about."

Optimus saw Jazz's face fell and he trembled slightly, pressing his hand harder over his stomach and frowning, anger and fear fighting in his expression. Ironhide just growled and smashed his fist on a nearby table, letting a large dent. He was the first to lie down on ratchet's examination berth.

After a few moments, Ratchet had stuck electrodes and held out a scanner over Optimus's abdomen and chest. The results came out soon: Optimus was with sparklings, and not any kind of sparklings. They were cyber-organics. He could make up three little sparks growing nest his spark, and three protoforms The protoforms had organic and mechanic parts, and were looking like the dragons they met on that organic planet.

"Sparklings… Cyber-organic sparklings! Three of them… And there is a weird energy coming from them… Just like their 'parent'. And As for me… I already made the test on me and I'm apparently carrying two sparklings like this."

He put a hand on his stomach and frowned. He did the exam for a very upset and frightened jazz and an angered and growling Ironhide as well, and they were all with little techno-organic sparklings! Dragons' techno-Organics…

Jazz freaked ut and burst out in tears, and ratchet hugged him to comfort him, and Ironhide trashed another table, now more then pissed. That was completely unnatural! And quite frightening… Optimus manage to have them calm down and he spoke up again in a serious and dark tune.

"Now this is even more urgent then we go back to this world fast… Because those sparklings don't belongs here with us. And I feel that it is what they want from us, anyway…"

They all finally nodded in approval. They will return to the Dragon Planet and ask them to relieve them from the organic contamination they had landed upon them all. But Optimus was worried… How will Megatron and the other contaminated Decepticons will react to this? He feared a violent and terrible comeback from them…

**oOo**

_Decepticon's ship, the Nemesis…_

Starscream stormed into the med bay with a growl of annoyance and a loud screech for Hook.

"HOOK! I need your lazy aft here THIS INSTANT!"

The constructicon, whom was busy working on some personal project, huffed and sighed in annoyance at the jet's screechy command. He came over him and asked, sounding really annoyed.

"What do you wants Starscream? I'm busy!"

"I don't care!" The seeker screeched even louder, and he paced the room restlessly. "I want you to give me something so I can sleep properly! I have recharge troubles lately, fragging weird dreams… SO, you can give me something for this?"

Hook tilted his helm and narrowed his optics in curiosity and slight surprise. Starscream, of course, gets impatient with the delay and huffed again, asking sharply.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do you have something for me?!"

Hook huffed back and led him to a berth. He coaxed the seeker to lay down despite his protests and said, now very interested and curious.

"You're the third to come to me with this request today, and for exact same thing! I want to examine you to make sure this isn't some kind of plague! Lay still, it won't be long.!"

"What? Others had comes…?"

In a way, that didn't surprise him. The others that were there, in this accursed, foul organic world, must have had the same problems. They had started soon after they had been 'rescued' by an Autobot ship. Of course, they had managed to get away and return to the Nemesis soon after… But then the dreams had started, and there was also that urge to return to the Dragon Planet. And that urge and the dreams had become more urgent as the time passed.

Starscream had fought those dreams and that feeling as hard as he could, but they were somehow starting to tire him off. And besides, he was kinda sick for some times now. It ha started almost at the same time as the dreams and the urge. And he was afraid to know what it was because… he had a freaking good idea already.

"What if I order you to let me go, Hook? I'm your superior officer, you can't force me into anything!" he screeched again and JHook winced then sighed.

"I can when it comes to Health issues. I'm your medic, and I outrank you when it comes to your little health and this of then entire crew. So stay put until I'm done!"

Starscream glared darkly but he stayed put and let him scan him on every angles. And then he had to re-scan his chest and abdomen to make sure he wasn't seeing things. And he wasn't. Hook's expression was shocked and then he frowned deeply.

"What?!" Starscream asked, fearing he already knew the answer. "What did you found?"

Hook got to fetch another scanner, connected to a larger screen, and then stuck the electrodes on the seeker's chest and belly.

"See for yourself… It's incredible…"

And Starscream saw, indeed. He looked at the screen and could make up three tiny newspark bnext to his own, as well as the growing protoform in his gestation chamber. But there was something amiss with the… he looked closer and then he gasped, putting a thin blue hand on his mouth in shock.

"No…" He whispered and was both disgusted and fascinated. "It can't be!"

Hook was looking at the screen in a sort of morbid fascination. Those were Techno-Organics sparklings… Half-dragons and Half-Cybertronians. Of course Hook didn't know about the dragons but he could recognize organic parts when he saw this. ¸

"What the frag is this?! Starscream, what HAPPENS to you all on this freaking planet?! That's it, I'm calling the others in and I'll put you all in quarantine! I don,t like it one bit! Organic contamination can be disastrous!"

Starscream jumped out of the table and snarled, getting both angry and terrified now.

"Don't you DARE! I can't be put in a cage right now! I have businesses to attend to!"

Hook shot him a glare and pushed him back into the berth, activating the containment field. Starscream hissed and screeched again, clawing at the field with no results of course.

"You stay RIGHT THERE Starscream! I'll call the others that were with you, and that INCLUDES Megatron!" He snarled back and added, now sounding worried and concerned. "An organic contamination is serious matter, and you know this just as well as me!"

The Hook left and he called the others to come in the med bay. Megatron, when he heard what was going on, was less then happy. He himself had been submitted to the same symptoms as his men since they got back from that accursed Planet of Monsters. But he couldn't believe he was contaminated with organic filth!

Until Hook showed him with a scan that is… And then he was shocked, and enraged. Astrotrain and Swindle just looked dumbstruck, and disgusted. They were both enclosed in their own little misery and Astrotrain looked like he could smash a wall anytime. Swindle had a calculating look, probably working how this could benefit him in any way.

And Megatron… he snarled and growled his discontent for anyone to hear.

"That is IMPOSSIBLE! Rid me of those disgusting things, Hook! Now!" Megatron ordered, pacing restlessly. "I don't want any of this filth growing on me!"

Hook was calm and collected, and he shook his helm. He had examined them all thoroughly a couple of times, and had come to the conclusion that the sparklings couldn't be removed without killing the 'host'. And when Megatron heard this he was even more distraught and enraged.

"Frag it all! Curse this damn planet and those freaking MONSTERS!" he bellowed and snarled as he paced around the room. Soon, though, he stopped in front of Hook, and asked, shooting a look at the caged Starscream in his containment field. "Is there anything you can try to get rid of the contamination? You're our medic. Hook! Find a solution!"

Starscream, then, spoke up from behind the force field.

"I have a solution! We come back to this accursed planet and force those freaking creatures to rid us of this organic filth they put inside of us, Megatron!"

All optics turned towards the seeker and he shrank back, a little intimidated by their intense glares. He shrugged and added, sheepishly.

"It was only a suggestion…"

Megatron then smiled and chuckled, before walking towards Starscream and saying, with a glint in his optics.

"I think this is a good suggestion… And when they finally release us from that filth, we can blow their world to bits and them with it!"

Starscream and the others were a bit confused for a moment, and then a wicked little smirk grew on the seeker's face, soon mirrored by Astrotrain's downright sadistic smile and Swindle intensely excited smirk. They were soon all laughing somewhat maniacally and Hook was dumbfounded by this.

"Have you all lost your minds?! I will not let you out of there in such conditions! My Lord, please…" Hook tried to go through those thick heads but he was soon cut short by Megatron.

"Enough Hook! We will return there and wipe the Universe from this unholy filth! I have decided!" Megatron bellowed with a sadistic smirk and a laugh.

Something was telling the Medic that this wasn't the last of their problems, far from it…

-TBC-


End file.
